Dark Dragon Rising
by Farrel
Summary: The Doctor and Martha land on the planet of Gaia that is split into two massive continents Sol and Luna. The Doctor soons realises that something is very very wrong as dragons roam the land and a prohecy is set to be fufilled...
1. Prologue

Ok, ok so I know I've been away for flipping yonks and I'm not going to give you a load of excuses... Unless of course a load of excuses would stop you throwing sharp things at me which would probably hurt me quite a bit...No ok well then lets get on with it shall we, that's you lot that is distracting me. Anyway I'm back hopefully I'll stay back and finish up unfinished stories for you as well as writing new ones like this XD enjoy.

**Prologue**

**Martha gazed at the glass cylinders that rose up from the central console of the TARDIS, its bright blue light played over her face lighting up her excited features. She had been travelling with the Doctor for a while now and yet she still couldent believe it. Not just the fact that she was with a nine hundred year old alien with two hearts who flew around saving the universe in a blue box. No that was part of it of course, but all the things she had seen all the strange and wonderful places that she'd been to and all the varied and colourful people she had met. They all mixed together to form memories that she knew she would never ever let go of or forget.**

**A loud voice suddenly made itself heard echoing down the long corridors that led off to who knew where. She grinned as the familiar form of the Doctor burst into the control room wearing an incredibly large sombrero, a pair of shades and singing at the top of his voice.**

"**You're not serious are you?"**

**The Doctor stopped singing and glanced at her, most of his features cast into shadow by his sombrero. It took him a couple of minutes to catch what she was on about and then a hand shot to the hat perched on his head protectively, as though she might swoop down and grab it from his head any second.**

"**What have sombrero's ever done to you Martha Jones? Nothing wrong with a good sombrero, in a few hundred years time from ooooh..." **

**He cast a glance at his wrist at the non existent watch there. **

"**Now wearing a sombrero will be a legal obligation in the Calliotrophic galaxy."**

**He grinned widely at her and offered her a slightly just slightly smaller one that he had hidden behind his back.**

**Martha simply raised an eyebrow and stared back at him.**

**Not understanding or simply refusing to understand he strode forwards and plonked the hat onto her head. **

"**Noooow then Martha Jones why don't we go visit the Calliotrophic galaxy and get you a better understanding of just how amazing and sophisticated a sombrero can make you look, annnd not to mention all the oceans are purple the deserts are green and the natives are air breathing whales slash camels.**

**He spouted all this at breakneck speed as he darted around the TARDIS controls flipping a few switches here, smashing a small mallet against a panel there. He looked up at her his grin still plastered all over his face as he waited for her approval.**

**She returned it in full and nodded. Taking that as his cue the Time Lord pulled down one more switch and the familiar rasping and grating noise of the time machine filled the room as they went on their way.**

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**It was a dry, arid and dusty world untouched by the more advanced civilisations that spanned the universe. It was split into two massive continents, Sol the larger and most populated of the two and Luna whose inhabitants were secretive and feral and widely believed to be a myth by the more advanced and civilised peoples of Sol.**_

**Morning came as it invariably did and with it brought the twin suns that would heat the dry land making it almost unbearably hot for those unaccustomed to it. Few plants or tree's could grow here but those that did were hardy and tough, maintaining their hold on the precious water that fell from the sky during the violent storms that would sometimes sweep that continent.**

**As the suns rose higher two small figures could be seen trotting along the dusty paths of the wilderness. One a female was slightly smaller that her companion, she had a shock of wild black hair and a mischievous face. While the boy beside her looked calmer and relaxed, she had an air about her that suggested she was spoiling for a fight.**

**Both of them had a tough rugged feel about them, a wiry strength that all individuals of this tough terrain soon developed if they were to survive. For not only was their home a tough landscape in which to eek out a living, their tribe was also brutal and the weak didn't last long.**

**Their race although mostly humanoid in feature had a few differences from the well known Homo sapiens. All members of the species possessed a prehensile fluffy animal like tail and more prominent sharper canine teeth. Their sense of sight, hearing and smell were all better than that of humans, and they possessed the ability to growl.**

**In their society life was harsh and many children became orphans at an early age, though unlike their adult counterparts the children of the race tended to be mild and even tempered though if they did survive to adulthood the traits soon vanished.**

"**Toooollliiiinnn, how much further?"**

**The female poked her companion in the side playfully and then darted nimbly out of the way as he retaliated; he grinned at her and pointed to a rocky outcrop a few metres away.**

"**It's there Kari a fully grown silver!"**

**He watched as her eyes lit up at the thought of seeing a wild fully grown silver, such beasts were rare even in the tamed ones. He started forwards pulling the girl with him; they reached the outcrop and squatted down behind the rocks. The boy Tollin was about to speak when a sound never before heard assaulted them; both he and Kari threw their hands up in pain to cover their sensitive ears, both of them trembling in fear at this unknown thing.**

**A harsh rasping and grating noise echoed around the rocks and then absurdly a light appeared flashing on and off periodically as the shape below forced itself into existence. As the painful noise stopped Tollin glanced up at this strange new and impossible thing, half afraid and half curious. He had never seen anything like it and he couldent read the strange black letter things on the white part, had he or his friend been able to read it they would have seen the words Police Public Call Box.**

**Cautiously Tollin stood and regarded this strange blue box thing, it didn't seem alive but even so, some instinct in his body told him to be wary. Carefully trailing after her companion the two children moved towards it and then...A door banged open almost smacking the boy in the face and yet another new strange thing bounded into view.**

**A tall man wearing a large hat and a long brown coat flapping at his heels looked around grinning widely and then gestured back inside the box thing. He didn't even seem to notice the two children who were gaping at him.**

"**That's odd extreeeeeemly odd or should that be Ood? Nah don't think that will ever catch on, what do you think Martha?"**

**Martha stepped out of the TARDIS and glanced around at the desert stretching out in front of her for miles.**

"**I thought you said the desert was green?"**

**The Doctor frowned.**

"**It should unless I've got the co-ordinates wrong, which doesn't happen that often, well a few times well more than few times actually well a lot but it's more fun that way."**

**He grinned his most Doctorish grin at her and finally removed the huge sombrero tossing it back inside the TARDIS and shutting the doors. He glanced up into the sky where the two suns hung blazingly warm even though it was still morning.**

"**Ahhhh two suns that's beautiful, I like a planet with two suns, don't think I've been here before."**

"**So you don't know where we are?"**

**Martha frowned at him.**

**The Doctor stared at her as though she'd grown two heads or something.**

"**I didn't say that: I know where we are, let's see twin's suns, dusty, dry barren desert that isn't green with cactus esk plants on we areeeeee..."**

**He stopped as he heard two low growls behind Martha and himself.**

"**A desert planet that has lots of nasty wild beasties on it?"**

**He turned and frowned spotting Kari and Tollin.**

"**Or it could be a desert world with growling children that have tails on it..."**

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**It was dark here, not a speck of light could be seen, nothing but utter blackness deep and forbidding. Within this infinite expanse of blackness and dark something ancient and vast moved and two pinpricks of red light suddenly appeared. It let out moved a low hiss, the two pinpricks winked out and came back as the entity blinked.**_

_**It could feel the presence of those outside could feel their energy, their life-force but one in particular shone out like a star in the deepest night. There was something else too: something that should not exist here in this time. Immense scaly black wings unfurled and beat the air slowly, experimentally.**_

_**There was no way out of the infinite night, there hadent been since it had been sealed there thousands of years ago. Now it could feel that was about to change when the things on the outside made the ultimate sacrifice. A deep rumbling sound started up quickly turning into a low throaty laugh. The thing knew its time was coming and when it did it would lay waste to this and every other pitiful world out there.**_

_**There was the new thing it had sensed of course a strange energy it was too but this didn't bother it too much there was nothing that could stand up to its dark flames. The rumbling laugh started again and this time it didn't stop, it carried on until the entire expanse of darkness seemed to reverberate with it.**_

**A boy just into his teen years moved as silently as a cat inside the vast stone temple, everything even the slightest sound seemed to create an echo here and to him even his breathing seemed unusually loud.**

**He wasn't an adult yet and it was only fully grown Lir that were allowed into the temple, at his side a large black scaly animal stood on its hind legs reminiscent of the long extinct dinosaurs of earth. However this was no dinosaur even if it did look a little bit like one. As the boy stepped forwards it hissed softly through sharply pointed teeth and stepped after him its claws making tip tapping sounds on the stone.**

**The boy stopped as he spotted the thing he had snuck into the temple to catch a glimpse of. A deep purple crystal with white lines zigzagging through it sat atop a raised pedestal. It seemed to glow with a soft light and the boy had the sudden and unsettling sensation that it was watching him.**

**Beside him the black dragon hissed again almost excitedly as they approached it flapping its leathery wings in the still cold air. The boy took another step forward hand raised, almost as if he were in a trance. The crystal drew him: he almost felt he could hear a sibilant voice calling out to him. He was close now, it would be so easy just to reach out and touch it... another step hand raised the crystal the only thing in his sight...**

"**MITSI!"**

**Startled the boy spun hand dropping immediately to his side, his father stood behind him arms crossed over a bare muscled chest. The boy scowled but said nothing; the older male turned to leave and knowing what would happen if he stayed Mitsi followed.**

**Outside the hot suns beat down mercilessly.**

"**I warned you boy."**

**Mitsi flinched slightly as his father addressed him angrily, at his side the dragon that followed Mitsi hissed.**

"**I didn't touch it did I?"**

**The adult growled warningly at him showing his sharply pointed canines."**

"**You were going too and I've told you before the time is not yet right, soon boy soon our time will come and then the Yemkon Lir will rule. Now go and find your sister; that brat is off in the wilds again with one of her warren brats and it wouldn't be good if one of the wild dragons killed her before time would it?"**

**Mitsi almost laughed.**

"**Careful father you're in danger of sounding attached to her."**

**Ignoring the retort Tori turned and started back down into the village, leaving Mitsi standing alone save for his dragon. The boy growled low in his throat but he started off down the hill anyway looking out towards the distant horizon as he did.**

"**Soon old man very soon."**

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Doctor frowned at the two children crouched in front of them, his eyes seeming to pierce them with their scrutinising stare. Martha was speechless this was the last thing she had expected, never mind air breathing camel whale things these children were like the missing link or something or so it seemed to her.**

"**Doctor...?"**

**She didn't get any further as the small girl drew a wicked looking dagger from a small sheath at her side, her growl deepened as she regarded the pair of them a wild look in her piercing green eyes.**

**Slowly not wanting to provoke the child the Doctor reached inside his suit and pulled out his sonic screwdriver holding it out in front of him. Though he looked relaxed his whole body was tense ready to act in an instant should she attack. The boy he noticed though still growling didn't seem inclined to attack them just yet, if anything he seemed curious about them and that was good.**

**Even as he watched the kid held a hand in front of the girl and whispered something, slowly she nodded and sheathed the weapon she'd been holding. She went back instead to staring at them; those green eyes Martha thought seemed somehow to be even deeper and darker than the Doctor's as though she were haunted by something.**

"**Who are you people?"**

**Tollin sniffed the air these strangers had a strange scent though it was not unpleasant just different.**

"**Ahh yes I'm the Doctor and this is Martha and you are?"**

"**Tollin."**

**The boy took a slight step towards them still sniffing the air as he motioned to the girl with him.**

"**That's Kikari."**

**The Doctor nodded and put away his screwdriver now it seemed they were no longer in danger of being sliced up by the girl.**

"**You scared away the silver..."**

**The girl spoke for the first time her voice low and almost accusing as though they had scared away the silver whatever that was on purpose.**

"**We did...Oh right um sorry about that what's a silver then?"**

**The children looked at each other briefly before the girl Kikari turned away and started walking off. Tollin stared at the Doctor and Martha for a moment before turning away and following his friend.**

"**Doctor... what are they?"**

**The Doctor stared after the retreating children for a moment longer before answering his voice soft and filled with a quiet sorrow that she had become accustomed too when he failed to save someone. **

"**Their from a race called the Yemkon Lir."**

**Martha watched his face silently waiting for more of an explanation.**

"**Quiet a brutal race to be honest or most of them anyway, but they were wiped out sometime in the near future the entire species just..."**

**He stopped and cast his gaze back to the retreating children who now looked like hazy spots in the shimmering heat as they retreated. Martha shuddered despite the hot suns beating down on her, a whole species wiped out? It didn't bear thinking about how soon would it happen? How old would those children be when their world ended?**

"**What happened?"**

**She asked softly her gaze following his line of sight to the two figures. The Doctor seemed about to answer when a loud flapping sound made itself heard, in unison the pair of them looked up in time to see a huge silver beast flying overhead in the children's direction.**

**Martha was almost lost for words.**

"**T...that's... but it can't be."**

"**A dragon"**

**The Doctor finished for her surprise in his voice as he watched the massive animal fly off and vanish into the heat haze.**

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**Oh my god that's a dragon!"**

**Martha stared after the beast disbelief written all over her face, She didn't seem to realise she was gripping the Doctors arm extremely tightly.**

"**Yup it's a dragon." He winced slightly as she gripped tighter. "Question is what's it doing here?"**

"**How can it be though? I though dragons were all myth and legend fairytale stuff."**

**The Doctor glanced at her with a look she knew all to well, though deciding not to comment she settled for asking another question.**

"**So is that what destroys these people?"**

**The Doctor shifted slightly as though uncomfortable and started off in the direction the two children had taken. Martha hated it when he was like this brooding and quiet, but she followed after him anyway and with a few jogging steps reached his side.**

**They hadent been walking long and yet it seemed to Martha an age, the suns were incredibly hot and she soon found herself wishing for a pint of iced juice or something. The Doctor as usual didn't seem to be bothered by the extreme temperature and he didn't even seem to be sweating despite the heavy brown coat he wore.**

"**Oh one thing Martha put this on."**

**He had stopped suddenly thrusting a hand deep into one of his pockets, as she watched he pulled out a fine silver pendant with a small red globe as the charm. He handed it over and began digging in his pockets presumably for another one. Martha regarded the necklace quietly and wondered why on earth she was meant to wear it.**

"**What is it?"**

"**A chameleon distortion unit, AHA here we are."**

**He pulled another of the things from his pocket and deftly slipped it over his neck, tucking it inside his suit.**

**Martha raised an eyebrow.**

"**Ok so what does a chameleon distortion unit do exactly?"**

**She held the pendant aloft, staring at it as though it might explain itself to her.**

"**It creates a distortion field around the wearer, but it doesn't make the wearer invisible or stop people seeing them like a perception filter. It's a bit cleverer than that, it makes you look like the native species on whatever planet you find yourself on." **

"**So it's a disguise then?"**

**He looked at her slightly crestfallen that she would explain it in such a dull way.**

"**Wait hang on a moment though, if it makes us look like the natives on this planet how come you don't look any different to me? I mean shouldn't you have a tail and pointy teeth etc?"**

**The Doctor grinned at her knowingly.**

"**Ahh it only works on the natives so we look just the same as ever to each other with no extra bits, but to the Yemkon Lir we look like them allowing us to blend in."**

**Martha glanced at him sidelong wondering whether he was having her on or not, he simply smiled and held out his hand to her. She had to smile back as she took it, the pair of them started off again and very soon dark smudges began to appear on the horizon in front of them.**

**As they got closer the smudges resolved themselves into huts and other buildings all behind a large wooden fence. An opening led through into the village itself and at either side of it stood two figures each holding a very sharp spear in one hand. Martha could feel them glaring at her as they approached and wondered again if the Doctors disguise necklaces things were actually working.**

**As they reached them the two guards stepped in their way barring the progress with their weapons.**

"**Why have you come here?"**

**The male growled in a low voice, staring at the pair of them with disdain. The other guard a female with long brown hair and wicked looking eyes smiled showing her teeth. Martha swallowed as the girl stared hard at her, but she stared back holding the others gaze until she switched to stare at the Doctor who seemed unfazed by their hostile welcome.**

"**I'm the Doctor and I'm here to speak with your chieftain."**

**As he spoke he whipped out a small leather book that Martha knew contained his psychic paper and flashed it at the pair in front of them. The female grinned at him, she took a step forwards eyeing the Doctor up and down and Martha felt a sudden urge to slap her. She didn't though she just stood by as her friend worked his usual getting into places charm.**

**Seconds later and they were strolling through the dusty streets, the Doctor spoke almost non stop as he usually did pointing things out to her, but Martha was barely listening. Something was wrong and it took her a few seconds to figure it out, there were no children. Yes there were Lir that looked like teenagers and of course the other adults, but there were no young children like Kikari and Tollin.**

**There were more dragons too, all different sizes and colours ranging from white through browns, greens and blues. Each following a single member of the tribe like they were a personal pet or something. They emerged into a rounded clearing with several stalls set up around its circumference and as she smelt the air Martha's stomach rumbled.**

**The smell of roasting meat wafted tantalising under her nose and turning she spotted where it was coming from, one of the stalls not far away where a tall Lir was slowly turning something on a spit. The Doctor was already heading in his direction and after a beat Martha followed, more to stay close to him than to get closer to the food. Up close it looked incredibly unappetising despite the scent it gave off.**

"**Yes?"**

**As they reached the stall its owner turned to them an unpleasant sneer on his face, lank greasy fell over his eyes and the Doctor could see that one of his canines was broken as the man spoke.**

"**Could you tell me where I can find the chief, only it's a bit of an emergency and I need to speak to him."**

**The man laughed like the Doctor had said something extremely funny, for his part the Doctor tried not to gag as the Lir's breathed washed over him.**

"**Yes I know I'm extremely funny, clever and witty not mention handsome, brave and dashing." Martha rolled her eyes. "But unless I speak with the chief very very soon then all of us are going to be in very very real danger.**

**The man narrowed his eyes as he stared back at the Time Lord.**

"**You threatening me?"**

**The Doctor stared right back not flinching; his dark eyes boring into the others, and he said in a very slow and quiet voice.**

"**I mean it something very dangerous is coming, it might already be here and you need my help now where is the chief?"**

**The man seemed to shudder and opened his mouth about to reply when angry shouts and screams rose up from nearby. Two children hove into view one with arms full of strange fruits while the other carried two long loaves of bread. Behind them several Lir were in pursuit carrying long bladed spears like the guards at the gates. Martha's eyes widened in recognition, the child carrying the bread was Kikari.**

"**STOP YOU THIVEING LITTLE RUNTS!"**

**Martha gasped as the other girl, the one with the fruit tripped suddenly falling into the dust, her pile of fruit scattering in all directions. The men behind her grinned as they saw her fall and hurried forwards spears raised.**

"**DOCTOR!"**

**Martha gasped out, but her friend was already haring across the ground towards them pulling out his sonic screwdriver as he ran. Thumbing it to a specific setting he held it out in front of him and switched it on. It didn't make a noise but he knew what it was doing, the evidence was right in front of him. Every Lir now had their hands clasped to the ears trying to stop the noise that penetrated them. **

**Reaching the girl he pulled her up with his free hand, keeping the other depressed on the screwdrivers button.**

"**RUN!"**

**He turned and loped off in pursuit of Kikari who seeing her friend safe had started running full pelt. Martha joined the Doctor and the girl as they legged it. Across the market area and into a maze of dusty winding streets, the Doctor stopped momentarily and the girl pulled her hand free. She cast a frightened glance at him and Martha before she ran off again.**

**The Doctor nodded at Martha and the pair of them followed, it was difficult to keep up with the two children as they weaved through the streets never once faltering in their path. Behind them now Martha could hear the angry shouts of the villagers and in desperation put on more speed. **

**As a large and very solid wall loomed up in front of her and the Doctor they both skidded to a halt. Though just in time to see the girl now without her fruits disappearing into a smallish hole at the bottom of it.**

**The shouts were louder now and knowing he had to protect Martha the Doctor pushed her towards the opening the children had vanished through.**

"**GO!"**

"**C'mon then!"**

**She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her, he shrugged her off as the Lir poured into their street brandishing spears and other cruel looking weapons. With a strength that belied his look the Doctor pushed her forwards and knowing she had no other choice Martha dropped to her knee's and squeezed inside. Just as the Lir reached the Doctor, just about managing to turn around in the small space she peeped out in time to see him being hauled away. He turned his head back though and grinned at her and then he was gone engulfed by the winding streets and his captors...**

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Martha crouched in the hole staring unhappily down the narrow dusty street that the Doctor had been led down, she knew there was nothing she could do. If she went after him now she would only end up as a captive also or worse. No there was only one sensible option left open to her now, and shifting around in the hole she started off down the narrow tunnel coughing slightly as her hands kicked up puffs of dust.**

**She didn't know how far it went but as she moved along it she could sense it was gradually leading down. Here and there it grew slightly narrower and she had to slither through on her belly, but eventually she felt a cool breeze on her face and reasoned she must have reached the tunnels end.**

**Abruptly the walls of the tunnel fell away and Martha found she could stand to her full height and what she saw in front of her took her breath away. A huge cavern lit with hundreds of flickering candles stretched out in front of her, moving about it were children along with the many varied forms and colours of more dragons and now she realised why she had seen none above. They were here together in this huge cavern as though they were apart from the village above a small community all their own.**

**She glanced around; the place was as busy as a hive of bees, children carrying food, children rolling in the dust laughing and play-fighting, children sleeping in a corner covered by ragged blankets. Martha was so busy taking it all in that she didn't notice the cry at first, it rose up louder and louder a soundless voice that rang through the children. Then suddenly all of them turned to stare at her hostility gleaming out from their eyes, then she realised these children were hiding from the adults and she was an adult...**

**Xxxx**

**Tori stood hands held benignly behind his back as he stared at a large tapestry adorning the wall in front of him. The weaving depicted the ancestry of the Yemkon Lir along with a prophecy that he knew would soon be fulfilled. However something worried him; not the details of the prophecy he knew that well enough and cared not for them. Something else, the dragons there had always been dragons here but lately some of them had changed. Dramatic increases of size and aggression; it had started with the black dragons that had a natural tendency towards violence. However it didn't stop there and more and more of them were becoming vicious.**

**He knew it had something to do with the Dragonshard, the crystal that lay in the temple. He could feel it pressing at the back of his mind but he knew they could not yet perform the ritual. The stars and moons were not yet in their correct positions to release the seal. Not to mention they needed her, and as yet they still hadent gained access to the warren.**

**A sound outside drew his attention and two of his personal guards Taran and Nanaii appeared dragging between them a stranger. The newcomer didn't look afraid rather he glanced around with wide eyes taking in the tapestry and Tori with an interested eye.**

"**Hello, sorry I would shake hands but at the moment they seem to be behind my back friends of yours I presume, not to worry though it tends to happen to me a lot."**

**The Doctor grinned widely at the man in front of him seemingly oblivious to his situation.**

**Tori regarded this strange man one eyebrow raised, he wasn't used to anyone not being afraid of him and this stranger was about as not afraid as he could be. He glanced over at Taran the boy flinched under his stare and lowered his eyes.**

"**What is this?"**

"**Sire, this man was caught helping them steal food."**

**The Doctor frowned.**

"**Them? You mean those children, forced to steal food to survive? They part of your tribe aren't they and yet you seem fit to just let them die?"**

**Tori glared at him.**

"**Be silent fool are you not aware of whom your talking too?"**

**The Doctor smiled tightly his eyes boring into Tori as though trying to see inside him.**

"**Heh if I had a pound for every time I've been told to shut up I'd be a millionaire several times over now and that's saying something. Ooooh nice tapestry showing your history there and oooh what's that a nice little prophecy? Anything interesting? I bet it is c'mon all prophecies say something interesting. Wait lemme guess it's about the doom and destruction of this place? No wait hang on I..."**

**The Doctor stopped as Tori's hand slapped him hard across the face.**

"**BE SILENT!"**

**The Doctor glared at him but decided rather than risk incurring another slap from this man fell silent; Tori motioned to the two holding him.**

"**Get him out of my sight."**

**As the pair started to drag him off the Doctor strained against them trying to pull his arms free. **

"**You need to listen to me!"**

**Tori regarded him with an imperious look that said he wouldn't listen no matter what the Doctor said. He turned his back and returned to staring at the tapestry, this man it seemed knew something about the Lir and whatever it was he was going to find out by force if necessary...**

**To be continued**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Deep within the darkness the entity stirred fitfully, the two red pinpricks of its eyes blinked open and it hissed sibilantly through its teeth. It had sensed the strange energy again, closer this time and knew that whatever it was it posed a threat. It would let nothing and no-one stand in the way of its resurrection and whatever or whoever the energy belonged to he would ensure that it vanished.**

**Reaching outwards it sought the mind of the leader as it has on so many occasions since its prison had been brought here. It touched the mans subconscious and then subsumed it forcing its way inside; every neuron and impulse dominating the leader completely.**

"_**It must be soon."**_

**Tori struggled to reply, this had happened before on many occasions and though he it no longer surprised or scared him he could not and would never get used to it.**

"**It is not time we still need her, and my messengers say that there is..."**

**He yelped in pain suddenly as the voice roared inside his head.**

"_**INCOMPETENT FOOL I CARE NOT ABOUT WHAT YOUR MESSENGERS SAY, YOU WILL BRING THE PURE HEART TO ALTER**_**!"**

**Tori flinched convulsively as the things anger tore through him.**

"_**Another thing."**_

"**What do you require Lord?"**

"_**I have felt a strange energy, a vast intelligence surpassing that of my own... You will bring it to me."**_

**The Lir gasped as finally it withdrew leaving him feeling cold and shaking, as though someone had chucked cold water all over him. His master could only mean the strange man that had been brought to him a while ago. He raised a hand to his head half expecting another blast of anger to shoot through him but it didn't. He glanced up at the tapestry once again, then turning away he left...**

**XXX**

**Martha stood frozen to the spot as several of the children started towards her, teeth bared and growling. She held out her hands in supplication trying to show them she had no weapons and had no intention of hurting them.**

"**Please wait."**

**One of the children advancing on her a boy with dreadlocks snarled angrily.**

"**Adults aren't allowed here!"**

**Martha could hear the murmurs of angry agreement ripple through the assembly and swallowed. She had seen things no-one would ever believe; Zygons in the Lake District, Carrionites and Hervoken, even Daleks. All those strange and wonderful things and it was going to end here? Torn apart at the hands of a handful of alien children.**

**As they got closer Martha closed her eyes waiting for the end, vaguely wishing she had run after the Doctor after all.**

"**Wait!"**

**A girls voice suddenly called out, immediately everything stopped. Martha cautiously opened her eyes, across the wide stone hall a familiar black haired child stood. Hands on hips, tail waving gently to and fro and an imperious look on her face as she stared out at the crowd.**

"**She's not one of them."**

**Angrily the dreadlocked boy turned to face Kikari.**

"**She's an ADULT!" He literally shouted the last word.**

"**She's not one of them Kuyan."**

**The girl reiterated now glaring at him.**

"**Her friend the tall man, he saved Anyai."**

**Kuyan turned back to Martha a strange expression on his face, silently asking her if it was true. She nodded slowly trying what she hoped was a warm and friendly smile.**

"**Yeah that's the Doctor and we can help you if you need help but..."**

**She faltered; she didn't even know if he was still alive. No she couldent think that, pushing the unpleasant thoughts aside she gazed up at Kikari still standing with her hands pressed against her tiny hips.**

"**Please I need your help."**

**Before the kid could answer a shape fluttered down beside her, a small brown dragon Martha realised. The animal raised its long neck staring up into the girls face, Kikari tilted her head to the side slightly as though listening and then nodded.**

"**Dune says she saw your Doctor friend."**

**Martha felt a wave of relief wash over her at these words and she sighed.**

"**Brilliant, where? Is he ok?"**

**The children gathered around her backed away at this outburst, they glared at her still suspicious it seemed but made no attempt to attack or hurt her. Kikari stared at the brown for a moment longer and nodded again.**

"**He's being taken to the temple."**

**Martha didn't know why but a shiver ran up her spine at these words.**

"**What's the temple?"**

"**It's where they keep the Dragonshard."**

**A new voice called. Martha along with the children turned to face the direction it had come from, and there standing by the wall was a boy with white hair and pale features.**

"**TARAN!" Kikari called out excitedly.**

**She bounded across the floor and literally threw herself into the newcomer's arms.**

**Martha started suddenly, she had seen this boy before and then it struck her. He had helped capture the Doctor...**

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks to all the peeps that have been reading/faving/ reviewing, it means a lot to me and shows that people actually enjoy reading what I've written lol. Anyways next chapter for you here enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

**Sitting in the mouldering straw of his cell Kevv wondered how things could have become so strange in so short a time; although it was hard to tell from the scant light that entered through the barred window he figured he'd been here at least two days. It had been an accident and he still couldent quite convince himself of what had happened, but he'd uncovered a strange artefact at his dig site back on Sol. The thing had been in almost pristine condition despite having been buried beneath dirt and rocks, and made of some strange metal he'd never seen before.**

**He'd gently picked it up and then before he could blink he suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a desert. That wasn't to be the strangest part of his day though as after a few hours wandering he'd stumbled across a party of what he had guessed to be the natives. Armed with spears and other primitive weapons they'd quickly subdued him and brought him here; wherever here was. **

**One of them in particular had seemed excited to see the metal object and had taken it from him without preamble. Laughing uproariously when he'd tried to get it back, he'd spoken in a harsh and guttural tone that despite being fluent in several languages Kevv could not understand and carried it off. **

**He glanced up from his wandering reminiscence as a loud but cheerful sounding voice suddenly echoed down the dank hallway outside.**

"**Dank, dark and deep not to mention another few hundred descriptive D word's; why is it whenever I end up in a dungeon, oh another D word for you there. They are always. ALWAYS dank, dark and deep? Hasn't anyone thought of making a dungeon or prison that's light airy and cool."**

**A voice spoke out angrily in the strange language though it didn't mean anything to Kevv.**

"**Well of course you'd say that wouldn't you still fair enough just an idea though."**

**Three figures appeared outside Kevv's cell; two of them were clearly the strange natives but the third being held between the two was a tall man with a long brown jacket, pinstriped suit and red trainers. The door was unlocked and the man pushed inside, the thought of escape flashed through the humans mind but even as his body began to react to the impulse the door was slammed shut and locked once again. **

**The stranger didn't seem all that bothered about his situation, he simply looked around with mild interest and then plonked himself down in the straw beside Kevv and grinned at him.**

"**Is your name Mickey?"**

**Kevv was taken aback by the random question, never mind are you ok, what happened or anything no instead are you called Mickey? He sighed and shook his head.**

"**No why?"**

**The other's grin widened if that were at all possible.**

"**You just look like a Mickey, sooooo Arthur?" He hazarded a guess and looked at Kevv expectantly.**

"**It's Kevv actually."**

"**Kevv? Ok Kevv, Kevv Kevvity Kevv, what are you doing here in a Yemkon Lir Dungeon when your quite clearly not a Lir or a Time traveller or a horse?"**

**Kevv frowned; this man was starting to worry him and without realising what he was doing edged away just a little bit.**

"**I don't know I found this strange ball thing at my dig, picked it up and I ended up in a desert out there." He waved vaguely at the window.**

**The man sighed. "Humans, you just can't not touch can you, still I suppose if you don't you'll never learn but even so."**

**He stopped perhaps aware that he was rambling slightly.**

"**I'm the Doctor by the way." He raised a hand and waved energetically. **

"**Oook Doctor what?"**

"**Just the Doctor."**

"**The Doctor?"**

"**Yup that's me, so then enough about names or we'll never get anywhere. Tell me about this ball thing what did it look like?"**

**Kevv frowned as he tried to remember the exact details.**

"**Well it was round and made of some kind of weird metal that I've never seen on Sol before I..."**

"**SOL!"**

**The Doctor shouted suddenly he looked at Kevv with interest.**

"**You're from Sol the only other continent on this planet which makes this lovely place..." He patted the dirt floor visible beneath the straw. "Luna this is Luna, Sol and Luna two massive continents the only two in fact on the entire planet Gaia."**

**He jumped up suddenly.**

"**So how does a human get from Sol to Luna instantaneously hmmm bet it had something to do with your unknown ball thing. Trouble is what's a teleportation device doing on Sol when you're only just beginning to grasp the basics of Space Travel? Annnnnnd where is the ball now?"**

**He frowned trying to piece things together in his head but something was eluding him and he didn't know what. He shrugged slightly it would come to him it usually did, but for now he needed to get into the temple that had been depicted on the tapestry in the chiefs hut. He knew that somehow the place was connected to the whole puzzle and he needed to see what was inside it.**

"**Right then Kevv enough chitchat time to take a little tour."**

**He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and switched it on, the tip glowed a soft blue and then with a quiet click and a creak the door of their cell swung open. He turned back to Kevv quickly and grinned motioning for him to follow. Then he turned and walked smack bang into one of the guards.**

"**Hello again." He grinned up at the tall Lir."**

"**So back into the cell is it?"**

**The guard growled as he took hold of the Doctor roughly.**

"**Tori wants to see you in the temple."**

"**Ahhhh good so you're the guide then? I was just saying to my mate Kevv there that I hoped we'd get a tour."**

**Ignoring the Doctor's rambling the guard slammed the door to the cell shut leaving the human trapped once again and then pushed the Doctor who stumbled dropping his screwdriver as he did. As he was pulled back to his feet the Time Lord quickly pushed the sleek device backwards with a foot towards the cell door and then he was being pushed back out along the corridor and into the suns glare...**

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Some miles out from the village soaring with ease over the vast desert plains, a black dragon growled as it felt something touch its mind. Something vast and with a malicious intelligence, the dragon had felt such contact before. However whatever it was he would never allow it to invade his mind fully. Flapping his mighty wings the dragon caught an updraft and rose higher.**

**Atop the beast's back Mitsi gazed out at the horizon where it seemed the sky touched the earth, he knew this wasn't the case and the beauty of the scene was lost on him. His search for his sister hadn't ended in success as he knew it wouldn't, the girl would be in the Warren with the others and trying to enter alone would be met with fierce resistance. It didn't matter to him at the moment anyway; he would eventually drag her to their father but until then...**

**He cast his gaze downwards catching sight of a trail of smoke rising into the air, and though he didn't speak a word the dragon suddenly dived towards the ground alighting gracefully in the midst of a small group of men.**

"**Lord Mitsi, welcome."**

**One of them bowed low as the young Lir dismounted and approached.**

"**You received my message then?"**

**Mitsi glared at him angrily.**

"**Obviously or I would not be here, now what is it I cannot be seen with you the consequences for both of us would be less than pleasant."**

**The man bobbed his head again obsequiously.**

"**Apologies Lord, I just wished to tell you that the army is now ready, poised to sweep though this place and destroy any that stand in the way."**

**Mitsi smiled slowly.**

"**Good, I believe my father plans to perform the ritual tomorrow night."**

**They both turned to stare in the direction that the village lay. Mitsi's smiled vanished replaced with a contemptuous sneer. **

"**My Lord... If you don't mind my asking what do you stand to gain from the destruction of your people?"**

**The Lir didn't answer for a second still staring out towards his home, and when he did his voice was cold and completely without remorse.**

"**Why absolute power of course..."**

**Xxx**

**Kevv peered cautiously down the corridor of the holding cell area, there didn't seem to be anyone around but he wasn't about to just go rushing out. It hadent taken him long to work out how to use the little torch thing, now if only he could make his way out of here, find the teleporty thing or whatever it was and get home in one piece he'd be laughing.**

**So far so good he thought as he made his way along, the guards were obviously busy with that Doctor person leaving him a golden chance to escape. With a sudden pang he realised his plan wasn't as simple as he'd first though, he didn't know how to make the teleport work for starters. Although surely the Doctor would, he seemed like the kind of guy who knew everything about everything and of course Kevv still had his little torch thing.**

**Sighing he tried to remember where the man had been taken... The temple that was it, he'd reached a wooden door now and tentively pushing it open he found he was finally outside. He emerged slowly staring around the circle of huts cautiously not wanting to be caught and thrown back inside immediately. Nothing happened though and there didn't seem to be anyone in the immediate vicinity. Feeling slightly bolder he jogged across the clearing and stopped in the shadows of one of the buildings.**

**A loud yell suddenly sounded and he wagered his escape had been noticed, even as he turned to flee one of the guards appeared from the prison building. Spotting Kevv he yelled something his face dark with anger and then he was running towards the human.**

**Kevv to put it bluntly legged it; his heart pounding loudly he dashed down into a narrow street. Panicked he cast a glance over his shoulder trying to discern if he was being followed. He didn't see another Lir appear in front of him until the other was right on top of him.**

**Unable to stop his charge the human barrelled into the Lir at full speed, both of them tumbling to the ground in a jumble of limbs. The sonic screwdriver which he'd been clutching in one hand skittered away as they hit the ground, coming to rest in the shadows of another building where it lay forgotten.**

**Pushing at the weight on top of him Kevv managed to pull himself free and gained his feet sprinting off once more before the other could react. He skidded around a corner almost over balancing as he did, panting hard he looked around for something, anything at all that could help him fight or hide preferably the latter.**

**Angry shouts behind him now and the pounding of feet, heaving a sigh he darted off again. Another quick glance over his shoulder to see how close they were and then he was falling tripped over by something unseen on the ground or perhaps just his own momentum. **

**Over and over he rolled; dust flying up in the air from his passage and then finally the world grew still. Dazed he lifted his head and spotted a young woman a human by the look of her rushing to his side. Without a word she hauled him to his feet and motioned for her to follow. Still shaken by his second fall he did so; she disappeared into a nearby hut that was so rundown it should have been demolished. **

**He blinked wondering how on earth they would hide in such a place but as he entered he saw her vanishing into a tunnel dug into the earth. Glancing back at him she gestured again.  
**

"**C'mon, move it their coming!"**

**Trying to ignore the absurdity of the situation Kevv finally followed her. **

**Once the man was inside Martha cast a glance around and dropped out of sight pulling a tattered woven mat over the entrance. Taran, Kikari and she had come this way to set off towards the temple; the two children had vanished off as soon as the angry yells had made themselves heard. Martha had been about to follow when this man had come pelting down the street and taken a tumble.**

**Maybe he knew something about the Doctor, from the look of him he was human and that was strange enough in this place and she wanted to ask him a few questions...**

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 9

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE

**Chapter 9**

**The Doctor tried to get a good look at the village as he was being dragged through it; although to be honest there wasn't a lot to see, just a jumble of broken down huts and lots of dust. Overhead the sky had darkened with thick grey clouds; even as he regarded them he felt a cool drop of water splash onto his face.**

"**Ahhh good old H2o, bet you're pleased that it's going to rain eh? Cant see too much of it around here" He nudged one of the guards as though they were the best of friends strolling around the shops and having a laugh. **

**The Lir merely grunted and pushed the Doctor onwards towards a large stone building that now reared up in front of them. The Time Lord craned his neck back admiring it, the stones may have been old and crumbling but he could still see the carvings adorning it. It still amazed him what these younger species were capable of, no futuristic technology had helped to construct this building. Just the strength and determination of the Lir, they may have been hostile he mused but you had to admire them just a tiny bit.**

**They had reached the steps now leading up past two huge pillars that marked the entrance and then moving further back into shadow. **

"**So aren't you going to explain what all those carvings mean then?"**

**Again he nudged the guard closest to him and was rewarded with another grunt.**

"**Some tour guide, please your-self then."**

**They had reached the top of the steps now and he could see a long tunnel leading deeper into the temple, at intervals along the walls flaming torches flickered as the slight breeze caught them.**

"**Nice mood lighting, a bit Goth but nice, don't see too much of that these days, well unless your looking for it of course."**

"**Your words mean nothing."The Lir he'd mentally christened George grunted. **

"**Tori is waiting inside now move!"**

**He pushed the Doctor forward roughly and then backed away; both of them the Doctor realised had a look of fear on their faces though they tried hard not to show it. Wondering what on earth could possibly scare them so he turned to face the maw of the entrance and with a slight shrug of his shoulders moved forwards into the gloom.**

**He hadent taken more than a few steps inside and yet the shadows already seemed to enclose him, there was something else too. A slight tickling at the back of his head like someone was standing behind him with a feather. This tickling however was inside his head and he recognized it immediately, someone or something was trying to reach into his mind.**

"**Oh no that won't work on me unless I let you." He spoke aloud, his voice echoing mockingly down the hall still stretching out in front of him.**

"**Oh that was good."**

**He grinned like a little kid "Hellloooooo."**

**His smiled widened as his drawn out greeting echoed away. "I'm the Doctor."**

"**Doctor...octor... tor." His echo sang back.**

**He was about to try again when the enclosed space fell away and he found himself standing at the entrance to a cavernous hall. It reminded him of a cathedral hushed and silent, a pathway wove its way through the middle of rows of wooden benches leading to a stone alter right at the front. Along the walls at either side more torches flickered silently, highlighting the carvings upon the stone. **

**He itched to have a look at them in more detail, he could see these stone reliefs depicted the dragons but they seemed different than the ones he'd already seen. Something else needed his attention right now though and that something sat innocuously at the stone alter at the front of the hall.**

**One eyebrow rose slightly as he stared at the object, it was a deep purple crystal or something very much like crystal with veins of white running through it. Moving towards it he felt the tickling again though much stronger this time.**

"**So what are you then? A psychic rock? C'mon I know you've been trying to get inside my head, trying to suss me out see if I'm a threat hmmm?"**

**It must have looked strange to anyone watching a man talking to a rock the Doctor mused but then this was no ordinary rock he could feel that. He felt that tickling sensation again and this time opened his mind just a little way. **

**Immediately he found himself standing in blackness, but he could sense something close by something massive.**

"_**What are you... you are not Lir."**_

**A cold voice echoed around him, filling the space with cold malevolence.**

"Clever old you, ten out of ten."

"_**What are you doing here...?"**_

**The Doctor stared ahead into the gloom, his eyesight was much better than that of a human, but he could make nothing out whatsoever.**

"More to the point what are you doing here? You're not native to this planet are you?"

**A hiss sounded and two pinpricks of red light appeared slitted like a cats. **

"_**I fell so so far in this prison, this darkness. Imprisoned by those foolish Yokai but soon I will be free released by pure blood and then I will raze this land and ever other."**_

**The Doctor's eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on him what this entity was, and he knew that he had to stop it whatever that took. **

**Tori had been watching the stranger stand by the crystal for about ten minutes now and decided enough was enough. Since walking up to it the man had simply been standing there with his eyes closed as though deep in thought but not, his whole body was ridged and tensed.**

**Striding forwards the chieftain grabbed the Doctor by the shoulder and spun him around, away from the crystal. The stranger's eyes snapped open and focused on Tori immediately, and it was all the Lir could do not to step back in fear at the look the man gave him.**

"**What are you doing with a Yokainian prison vessel?"**

**The man glared hard at him and Tori swallowed, but he stood tall and glared back unwilling to let this stranger cow him.**

"**I have no idea what you're talking about, my scouts found the Dragonshard and brought it to me years ago, a star from the heavens. They say it fell from the skies; it is the totem of the Yemkon Lir.**

**The Doctors scowl deepened as he stared at the Lir in front of him.**

"**It talk's to you doesn't it, in here."**

**He tapped the side of his head emphatically.**

"**Nothing good I bet death and destruction and blood with the promise of power if you obey am I right?"**

**Tori stuttered trying to reply. "I...it's no concern of yours. I shall release the great god and in turn shall be become a god myself!"**

**The Doctor laughed harshly.**

"**You're all the same; you think that by obeying something like this." Here he pointed angrily at the silent crystal. "That you will be granted absolute power and domination, but let me tell you all that you will achieve is death and destruction. If you release this thing it will destroy you and everyone on this world and it won't stop there, it will make its way out there into the universe burning and destroying as it goes.**

"**You lie; the great god will grant me absolute power!"**

**The Doctors eyes narrowed.**

"**You can't release it though this type of prison needs..."**

**He stopped as he spotted a small figure peep out from behind one of the benches.**

"**...Blood..." He sighed.**

"**Pure hearted blood..."**

**To be continued**

Just so you don't get confused the area's with different type is where the doctor is talking inside his head.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**She hated this place; she couldent explain it but whenever she was near it, she felt a heavy oppressive feeling like a violent storm was about to break. She'd never been inside and hadent ever wanted to be either. Yet here she was, crouched down behind one of the many wooden benches watching the strange Doctor man and her father.**

**She hadn't intended to end up here but after running from the crowds at the eastern warren entrance she'd been separated from Taran. She knew the winding streets of the village well, more so than most of the Lir children and avoiding coming anywhere near the temple if she could help it. Although today her feet seemed to have carried her here of their own free will despite her desire to stay away.**

**She hoped the strange adult girl was alright too, if the other adults of the village caught her they would not be gentle. **

**She shuddered suddenly; the building was cold as though the very stones exuded the freezing air. The voices of the Doctor and Tori suddenly stopped, and she glanced up to find the tall skinny man staring at her...**

**Xxx**

**Martha listened quietly as the stranger introduced himself as Kevv. She didn't know what another human was doing here, but at the moment that knowledge wasn't exactly high on her list of things to know. **

"**So Kevv, you ready to go back out there?"**

**They were still sitting in the tunnel underneath the rush mats, above the sounds of the mob that had been chasing him had died away. **

"**What are you serious? Back out there to crazy town?"**

**Martha nodded without conviction, she may have been a little afraid of what might happen, of those people and even of the place itself but she wouldn't leave the Doctor no matter what.**

"**I need to find the Doctor."**

**Kevv raised an eyebrow.**

"**The Doctor? Tall skinny bloke, brown suit, spiky hair?"**

**Martha's eyes widened. "You've seen him?"**

**Kevv nodded. "He was thrown into the same cell I was in, but some of those people took him to the temple whatever that is."**

**Martha felt some of the tension leave her at these words, but she knew it would never leave her completely until she knew he was safe. Standing slowly she listened at the hole for a moment but heard nothing save a soft pattering. After a moment she pushed the heavy mats aside and lifted herself out, followed somewhat hesitantly by Kevv.**

**Cold raindrops landed on her head as she moved to the doorway, the door itself was long since gone along with most of the roof. The water didn't bother her too much though she'd been in worse situations since being with the Doctor and she'd learnt just to get on with it.**

**Across from them around the corner of another decrepit hut a shaped moved into view, a figure with white hair. **

"**Taran!" She called out.**

**He may have helped to capture the Doctor but the girl Kikari seemed to trust him and so Martha was willing to follow the child's example for now. He spotted them and gestured for them to join him quickly, and as Martha and Kevv moved towards him the Lir slid back around the corner and stopped under the hanging eves of the building.**

"**Where's Kikari?"**

**He was staring unhappily at the ground she noticed as though urging it to swallow him.**

"**Taran?" Martha softened her voice.**

**She could tell he was upset, it was like those times back at the Royal Hope where she'd seen people who'd just been told a loved one had passed away. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat as she waited for him to speak, to pass on the bad news that someone was lost.**

"**She went into the temple..."**

**The world seemed to start moving again at these words and Martha let out the breath she hadn't realised she been holding.**

"**Well that's ok the Doctor's there isn't he?"**

**He nodded slowly, hesitantly. "She shouldn't have gone inside she'll die..."**

**Xxx**

**The realisation of what the entity in the prison vessel had meant by pure blood hit the Doctor as he stared at Kikari and by then it was too late. Tori turned to follow his gaze and as his eyes alighted on her his mouth twisted into a cruel grin.**

"**Ahh there you are Kikari, I was beginning to worry..." **

**The Doctor could hear the small girls growl but if anything it only seemed to encourage the chief.**

"**Nanaii!"**

**Behind him the female Lir from the gate appeared and made towards the girl her eyes narrowed in hate. The Doctor immediately reached for his sonic screwdriver, realised it wasn't there, cursed in several different languages and then hared off. Leaping onto one of the benches he jumped for the next then the next never missing a beat. He overtook Nanaii and then he was beside the girl.**

**He grabbed her hand flashed her a wild grin like he was enjoying himself immensely and then darted off pulling her with him. "ALLONS-Y!"**

**They ran; darting into the echoing hallway and within seconds burst out into a storm, wind and rain lashed at them as they tore down the steps and into the village. The girl took the lead now dragging the Doctor after her; the pervasive dust had turned to a thick mud with the heavy rain that threatened to drag them down with every pounding step.**

**They were in the market clearing now, the same one where he and Martha had talked to the sweaty Lir. They stopped the girl panting heavily; she was shuddering soaked to the skin by the cold water. Taking off his coat the Doctor made to wrap it around her when something heavy slammed into him with a fierce screech.**

**The wind knocked out of him he slammed hard into the ground kicking up gouts of mud. Rolling to his knee's he looked up in time to see a large black dragon standing over the girl, it hissed at him daring him to move closer. A teenage boy moved into view, grabbed the senseless kid roughly by the arm and lifted her; throwing her over the back of the dragon. Then without a backwards glance at the Doctor he mounted the black himself and then with a huge gust of wind, that nearly knocked the Time Lord back into the mud they were gone.**

**That was how Martha, Kevv and Taran found him seconds later staring into the sky with a look that Martha knew too well, his I'm going to stop this no matter what look...**

**Xxx**

**A small shaped moved through the rain enjoying the feel of it on his face, in his arms he carried a small pile of fruits and a loaf of bread. He stopped suddenly seeing something glinting in the mud. With a curious look on his face he bent down and reaching out picked it up, it was a small silver stick thing and though he didn't know what on Luna it was he decided it might be worth trading...**

**To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The rain seemed to be coming down even harder as Martha, Kevv, Taran and the Doctor made their way back to the warren entrance. The Time Lord hadn't said a single word as they moved through the mud; Martha cast a glance a quick glance at him sadly. He was the most amazing person she had ever met, even in the short amount of time she'd been travelling with him he'd saved thousands. Yet those he failed to save, even the smallest creature to the most intelligent of species haunted him.**

**Right now he stared ahead through the hazy rain, his eyes as hard as steel a look of grim determination on his face. Martha suppressed a shudder, pulling her leather jacket closer around herself. Not that it mattered much she was already soaked to the skin. She had been worried that the locals might try to stop them as they made their way through the winding streets, but the village was empty.**

**The storm broke fully as they reached the reed mat entrance and stepping ahead Taran disappeared inside. The others dutifully followed him without a word, crouching down as they reached the narrower part of the tunnel and proceeding on hands and knees. A few seconds later they reached the wider cavern, the children who called it home looked up as the newcomers entered but nothing more than that. Apparently they had decided to follow Kikari's leadership and decided these new strange adults were not a threat. **

**Turning Taran headed back inside the tunnel pausing to glance at the Doctor and the others.**

"**I have to go back Tori will be looking for me."**

"**What's going on here?" The Doctor suddenly asked him sharply.**

**Taran looked startled but he met the Doctor's gaze evenly, his pale features thrown half into shadow by the flickering candles.**

"**Nothing stranger, I am almost an adult and duty bound to serve Chief Tori."His face seemed to harden as he spoke.**

**Stepping forward the Doctor thrust his face right up close to the boys. "Soooo what? You agree with this?" He flung his arm around pointing at the large cavern and the multitude of young Lir dotted around it.**

"**Children driven underground, starving to death, having to steal food just to survive and you agree with that?"**

**The sound of the strike seemed to echo around the cavern with a dull thump and the Doctor stepped backwards holding his jaw. Taran's face was livid as he stared at the Time Lord, a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat.**

"**YOU KNOW NOTHING; I DO THIS BECAUSE I HAVE TO, AND YET YOU STAND THERE STRANGER AND ACCUSE ME OF NOT CARING ABOUT THE YOUNG ONES?"**

**He seemed to compose himself and lowered his voice.**

"**I do all I can to help them Doctor, I am a child no longer and yet I risk everything everyday to bring them food, blankets anything I can to help them survive. Now Kikari has been taken and I have to go to her now before the ritual!"**

**The white haired Lir turned and entered the tunnel without a backward glance.**

**Martha swallowed as a shiver suddenly ran down her back.**

"**Doctor what's he talking about?" She glanced at her friend questioningly.**

"**Pure blood will be spilt..." The Doctor murmured remembering the conversation he'd had with the entity in the prison vessel.**

"**What does that mean?" Kevv spoke up not liking where this was going. He was already unsettled by the tall man, he was completely different to how he'd first seemed when they'd met in the prison older and darker.**

"**What's going on Doctor?" Martha nudged his arm gently. "What happened in the temple?"**

"**The Lir have a Yokainian prison vessel inside the temple."**

"**That's bad is it?" She asked slowly already knowing the answer.**

"**Just a bit bad yeah, you see the vessel has a prisoner inside it, and the only way to free it is to spill the blood of a pure soul onto it."**

"**Ok so what's inside the prison, is it anything to do with that teleport thing?" Kevv wanted to know."**

**The Doctor glanced at him as if only just realising he was there and a slow smile spread across his face.**

"**Oh... Oh that's brilliant of course Molte bene!" His eyes lit up and he started pacing frantically ignoring the strange stares he was getting from the children around them.**

"**That's how it got here, the teleport. You see the Yokai don't kill their prisoners they simply seal them inside their compact little prison ships attach a teleport beacon to it and then whoosh off it goes to who knows where to become someone else's problem. Although I say problem normally it wouldn't be a problem that is, if you don't think jettisoning prison ships into space is a problem."**

"**So why is sending prisons with dangerous prisoners into space not a problem?" Martha queried.**

"**Because normally whatever is sealed inside can't communicate with the outside world, but the thing in the one that landed here has managed just that. The prison must have been damaged when it arrived here, splitting apart as it hit atmosphere. The prison landed here and the teleport..."**

"**Landed on Sol!" Kevv finished for him.**

"**Yup that's about it, give that man a banana and our friend inside the prison has told chief boy Tori exactly how to release it."**

"**The blood of a pure hearted soul...Oh my god." Martha covered her mouth with her hand feeling suddenly sick.**

"**Kevv me old son?"**

**Kevv nodded as the Doctor suddenly addressed him.**

"**Time to hand over my Sonic Screwdriver."**

**Kevv swallowed. "Ahh."**

"**What do you mean ahh? Ahh is never good why did you say ahh?"**

**The Doctor stared hard at him one eyebrow raised, he could read the expression on the humans face and he didn't like what it was saying.**

"**You do still have it don't you?"**

"**Would you be mad if I said no?"**

**The second eyebrow rose to meet the first one.**

"**What!**

"**It was an accident I swear I didn't mean too..."**

"**My sonic screwdriver, I trusted you with my sonic screwdriver and you lost it?"**

**Kevv nodded slowly. "...Sorry..."**

"**Doctor?"**

**Martha who had been staring out into the throng of children and their dragons now tapped him on the arm.**

"**Martha he lost my sonic screwdriver! I love my sonic screwdriver and he lost it, it's gone, caput, vanished!"**

"**Doctor!" Martha said again more urgently this time.**

**He spun around to her his gaze sweeping the cavern and the horde of children and animals there. Taking in their softly glowing red eyes and the look of hatred on their small faces he swallowed...**

"**Ahhh... see there's the ahh again never good when someone says ahh told you so!"**

**Martha grabbed his hand stopping his babbling mid flow and pulled him back towards the tunnel.**

"**RUUUN!"**

**To be continued**

Just out of interest would you guys want to see another Doctor Who story from me once DDR is finished?


	13. Chapter 12

Wooooo got my black belt at karate tonight *dances*

**Chapter 12**

**Overhead thunder rumbled as Taran made his way through the sodden and muddy streets, he flinched suddenly as lightning streaked its way across the sky but he didn't stop. Ahead he could see the temple rising up ominously, it seemed even darker and more foreboding than usual and he shivered imagining what would soon be happening there. **

**Turning down a small alleyway he entered one of the huts there, a female with long hair looked up at him as he pushed aside the long cloth that served as a door. She grinned slyly as she regarded him; ignoring her he moved to the back and through another door there. The room held only a bed and his weapons two katana leaning against the wall. Silently he threw himself onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling his mind racing. He knew that somehow he had to save Kikari from the fate that awaited her, but he had no clue on how to achieve that goal. **

**If he moved against Tori now he would be struck down before he even got close to the girl and then... he didn't like to think about what would happen then.**

"**Been having fun with those brats Taran?"**

**He started at Nanaii's voice and glanced up to find the female standing in the doorway her grin even wider, she stared at him maliciously her eyes seeming to glow.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about!"**

**She stepped fully into the room staring at him triumphantly.**

"**Oh you don't? Maybe you need a reminder."**

**She took a step towards him her hand straying to a cruel looking dagger at her belt, Taran sat up warily watching her.**

"**The Warren? You think your going there hadent been noticed? Oh and guess what? You led us right to their second entrance."**

**She laughed as Taran stood furiously reaching for one of his blades.**

"**Don't be foolish boy; you really think you can beat me?"**

**As she spoke two more Lir entered the room and quickly moved to either side of Taran pulling his arms roughly behind his back. He didn't struggle but he glared at Nanaii so furiously that if looks had been able to kill she would have dropped dead on the spot. Stepping forward she cupped his chin in one hand and smiled at him.**

"**Oh and I wouldn't worry about the girl she's in good hands."**

**She laughed as he let out a strangled roar and tried to break free of his two captors. Stepping out of the way she motioned to the door and watched her sly smile back on her face as the guards pulled her former companion from the room...**

**To be continued **

Sorry this one is a little short, but I'm so tired lol. I'll give you a longer one tomorrow XD


	14. Chapter 13

Very sorry about the delay in chapters.

**Chapter 13**

**As the trio entered the tunnel Martha could hear the snarls and growls of the children and their dragons behind them. It reminded her too vividly of the time she and the Doctor had spent in a small town called Blackwood falls trying to protect a book called the Necris. The owners of the book a species of aliens called the Hervoken had used their power to take control of the children there in an attempt to get it back and this seemed unsettlingly like that time. They were on their hands and knee's now shuffling forwards as fast as they could, and as much Martha was afraid for their lives she was worried about the children.**

"**Doctor what happened to them? It can't be the Hervoken again...can it? Is that what's sealed inside the prison ship."**

**In front of her the form of the Doctor scrambled to his feet and climbed from the tunnel reaching down to help Martha out.**

"**In reverse order no, it's something much worse than Hervoken and it's a psychic link sent out by the prisoner controlling them."**

**He cast a glance back down into the tunnel as Kevv climbed out, pushed the woven mat across the entrance as though that might stop their pursuers and then they were running again the Doctor holding tightly to Martha's hand pulling her along. Through the pounding rain right through the village and towards the gates.**

"**Is it always like this with you? Ever since I met you all I've seemed to do is run for my life!" Kevv panted behind them trying to keep up with the Doctors long strides.**

"**OOOH YEES!" The Doctor turned to grin at him as though they were merely taking an afternoon stroll.**

**They had passed beyond the boundaries of the city now and were sprinting across the barren landscape, trying not to flounder in the cloying mud. Martha's legs were beginning to protest from the strain of it, but she kept on and there appearing as if by magic was the familiar reassuring form of the TARDIS.**

**The children hadent pursued them and though that was a good sign she still couldent help worrying about them. The Doctor let go of her hand and reached inside a pocket quickly coming up with the key to the door. It opened with its characteristic squeak and they dashed inside. It was almost like running into a sauna the honey coloured room was warm but not unbearable so as if the time machine had sensed the weather outside and adjusted itself to greet its occupants and dry them out.**

**The Time Lord swung around to look at Kevv with a huge grin on his face.**

"**It's...It's."**

**The Doctor nodded his head still grinning. "Yup."**

"**It's a mess in here."**

"**Yup... wait what?" The Doctors grin slid from his face as though someone had just denied him a really big ice-cream and given him fruit instead.**

**Kevv looked around the control room, seemingly unimpressed that all this could fit into a small wooden box.**

"**Well it is how can you understand what's what?"**

"**Aren't you going to say it's bigger on the inside?" The Doctor still looked crestfallen.**

"**I can see it is why do I need so say it?" The human replied.**

"**Soooo psychic link then what's that all about Doctor?" Martha interrupted staring at her friend.**

"**It's the only way that thing can communicate with the outside world, like I said earlier it normally shouldn't be possible. Somehow it's managed it anyway and found the most obstinate and power hungry mind on this continent the Lir chief Tori. It's promised him power etc if he releases it from the prison."**

**He stared hard at the TARDIS control console, and unreadable expression on his face.**

"**Ok so what's in the prison then?" Kevv glanced at the pair of them, Martha simply shrugged she had no clue either.**

"**A force almost as old as the universe itself. Forget Weeping Angels if this thing gets hold of you you'll never have existed AT ALL."**

**Both Martha and Kevv shuddered at these words, Martha wasn't sure she wanted to know anymore but she asked anyway.**

"**What is it?"**

**The Doctor's gaze remained resolutely fixed on the console but after a while very quietly said. "Draconis."**

**Xxx**

**He stirred fitfully, the time was near at hand and he yearned to be free to feast on the insignificant life that swarmed all over this planet. Then he would wing back to the stars and begin anew there, feasting and devouring all in his path. The stranger the one who had spoken with him he was alien and the entity knew he had come across the species before. He couldent place it though, not that it mattered when he was freed the stranger would die along with the others.**

**His rumbling laugh echoed around the blackness as he thought of the warm delicious life-force that each and everyone in this place held. How delicious it would be to steal it all strengthening his weakened form with their pain and their very essence.**

"_**Soon the world will know the name of Sarikan!"**_

**Xxx**

**Kikari stirred fitfully in her sleep and then with a jolt as though she'd just received an electric shock she sat bolt upright. She recognized where she was instantly, her fathers hut: her home. She could hear the rain still pounding down outside though it seemed to be lessening somewhat. It seemed to be getting darker too though she didn't know what the time was or if the gathering dark was merely because of the weather.**

**Scrambling to her feet, she moved to the door the only exit from the room and stopped just short of reaching it. She could sense rather than see the guards standing there and she knew they would never let her pass. Instead she turned back into the room and crouching down just to the side of the pile of blankets she'd woken up in began to dig feverishly...**

**To be continued.**

I'm gonna draw some of the characters for you guys so if your interested in seeing what they look like feel free to check em out on DA. That's Deviant art for those that don't know lol. If you decide to check it out type the name Tazimo into the search bar and it should come up with some of my other art work. Click on any of the pictures and it should take you to my profile XD


	15. Chapter 14

There's now a picky of Mitsi on DA

**Chapter 14**

**The storm had abated; moving onwards across the rough seas leaving in its wake the sodden and now mud strewn village in its wake. Dusk was falling rapidly throwing long shadows across the ground as the setting suns tried to peep through the dense clouds, a single ray managed to pierce through highlighting the face of a Lir as he emerged from a hole dug underneath the ground. Kneeling he reached back into the hole and pulled forth a blade; a blade that was dripping with something dark... **

**Standing he glanced around and then gestured to the hole as though something was waiting there for the signal. **

"**Wait here, I will send Shade for you when the time is right."**

**The man who had been crouched behind the Lir nodded and backed away down the tunnel. **

**Stepping out from the rundown abode Mitsi glanced skyward and let loose a piercing whistle, it was answered almost immediately by a savage roar and a few seconds later his dragon appeared riding the wind currents. The beast banked gracefully and shot towards the ground alighting with a soft grunt.**

**Mitsi had come back from his meeting in the desert and had immediately gone to see his father about the girl. However he found her already caught and stuck in her room with two guards at the entrance. From the looks of things she had been trying to dig a hole and escape, but had hit trouble in the form of the bedrock that most Lir homes were built over.**

**Tori had given him a new directive, while he had been gone a second entrance to the Warren had been discovered and he was to enter and destroy all within. Knowing the opportunity was too good to miss; he had immediately flown back out and collected the army waiting for him there.**

**He grinned malevolently and shook his head he needed to focus, his time was near at hand and he would see to it that he would be the one to receive the god's gift. Mounting Shade he muttered something and the drake flew upwards into the sky towards the temple...**

**Xxx**

**Kuyan and another young boy exhausted as they were crept through the streets, they weren't bothered at all now if they were spotted, in fact they would have almost welcomed it. No-one saw them however there was no-one to see by now they would have all gone to the temple. Kuyan shook his shaggy head in disbelief, the whole Warren all of his friends his family they were... He swiped angrily at his eyes, he had tried to fight but it had been a loosing battle and grabbing the nearest person to him he had made a run for the tunnels.**

**He had even tried to use the strange silver thing he'd found earlier that day to fight them off, but all it had done was make a strange buzzy noise that hurt his ears so he stopped and shoved it into his small leather pouch.**

"**Kuyan there all..." Beside him the other knelt down grief and exhaustion seeming to drag him down. Kuyan nodded slowly but pulled the boy to his feet.**

"**I know but we can't stay here Shadis, think of Kari, Kari is still alive and we need to help her."**

**Shadis looked at him uncertainly. "How do you know she's not..." He trailed off into silence unwilling to say the word. Kuyan stared hard at him his eyes filled with quiet rage.**

"**I just know."**

**He shuddered trying to cast away the memory, he couldent dwell on it now he needed to be strong for the task ahead. Pulling Shadis with him he started off in the direction of the temple...**

**Xxx**

**Tori was standing just outside his hut looking up at the darkening sky, the time was now as soon as it was fully dark it would begin. Turning back inside he motioned for the two standing at the entrance to his daughter's room to bring her out. They nodded and vanished inside, seconds later they reappeared holding between them the girl. Tori smiled slowly at her his eyes narrowing.**

"**It's time daughter, time to go to the temple..."**

**Xxx**

**Taran was hurt he'd managed to break out of the prison but he'd been weapon-less and although he'd beaten the guards it had not been without damage to himself. Ignoring the pain in his chest he made it outside and stared towards the building right at the head of the village.**

"**The temple" He murmured quietly.**

**Xxx**

**They were coming he could feel them, the entire village was moving towards him they were coming all of them coming to the temple...**

**Xxx**

**Behind a row of huts a warm wind suddenly blew into existence bringing with it an unearthly shrieking and trumpeting. Slowly a blue shape materialised and with a soft thump settled into the mud...**

**To be continued.**


	16. Chapter 15

Tinhatco protecting brains like yours for over 25 years.

(Very sorry for the delay, I've had stuff to deal with which as much as I hate to say it takes precedence over writing a new chapter. My lil bro just turned 18 so had been trying to sort stuff out for that and as always job hunting but anyway I digest ^^ here's the new chapter enjoy.)

**Chapter 15**

**Martha sat silently on the tattered old pilots chair, Kevv sat nearby both of them watched the Doctor as he tinkered with a strange machine he'd been putting together for the last few hours. Occasionally the Time lord would cast a dark glance at Kevv and mutter about his sonic screwdriver, even though he seemed to be getting on fine without it. Outside it seemed to be getting darker and Martha began to wonder what the time was, she cast a glance at her watch out of habit more than anything else her watch hadent shown the correct time for a long time now.**

"**Doctor?"**

"**Mmm?" **

"**What exactly are you building?" She stood and stretched before wandering over to him; she glanced down at the contraption he'd made trying to make some sense of its design and what it could possibly do.**

"**It's... well it's." He paused for a moment as though trying to find the right word to describe it. "It's a fixer upper." He announced finally.**

"**A fixer upper?" Around the console Kevv raised an eyebrow.**

"**Yup Technical term, when I attach this to the crystal it should stop the telepathic communication that the Draconis is sending out."**

"**Ok but even if you get close enough to fix this to the crystal thing, the Draconis has already told the chief how to release it hasn't it?"**

**The Doctor smiled at Martha indulgently, rather like a teacher would his favourite pupil.**

"**Oh Martha, Martha, Martha, you should know me better than that. If I attach this and the Draconis sends out another telepathic message my lovely little machine here will change the message sending out a signal that will make the Lir completely forget about the crystal and what it contains."**

"**That's brilliant!"**

**He grinned widely at her "yup."**

**Leaving the device on the console for a moment he darted around to one of the coral like struts that rose up towards the ceiling, and grabbed his coat from where he'd chucked it. Shrugging it on he returned to the console and the stuck his little machine into a pocket.**

"**Well what are you standing there for? We've got the universe to save, a girl to rescue and a crystal to deactivate. Not to mention I've still got to take you to the Calliotrophic galaxy for fun with Sombrero's, OH and we've gotta drop Kevv back off on Sol of course c'mon ALLONS-Y!"**

**He darted for the doors and was through them before Martha and Kevv could take more than a few steps. Outside a voice rose in anger there and fearing the Doctor had run into trouble AGAIN Martha quickly hurried outside followed closely by the other human.**

**The Doctor as it turned out hadent run into trouble, but had run quite literally into two boys. He was apologising as he pulled them back to their feet, Martha recognized one of them as Kuyan the dreadlocked boy from the Warren. As he was pulled to his feet he backed away growling slightly and pulling a very familiar object from a small leather pouch at his side.**

"**Stay away from me or I kill you!"**

**Even had he been armed with something less frightening than a sonic device Martha didn't thing she would take the threat too seriously. She could see he was exhausted both mentally and physically, so was the other boy for that matter. Beside her the Doctor crouched bringing himself down to stare at Kuyan levelly.**

"**What happened?" His voice was soft and gentle.**

**Kuyan glared at them for another second or two and then lowered the sonic and his head staring at the mud.**

"**Their all gone..."**

**The Doctor frowned. "Gone who's gone?"**

**The boy looked up at him his eyes brimming with fear, anger and an overwhelming sadness and the Doctor felt his hearts go out to him. He knew what he was about to say before the boy even said it; had known what happened to these people as soon as he realised what planet they had landed on. Though with one thing and another the thought had been driven from his mind.**

"**I'm sorry I'm so sorry."**

**He reached out a hand, gently laying it on Kuyan's shoulder. "I can't bring them back, but I can help stop anymore deaths you have to trust me."**

"**Doctor? What's he talking about?" Martha moved to his side and not caring about the thick mud knelt down pulling the boy into a warm embrace.**

"**Remember what I said Martha, this whole race it..."**

**She nodded not needing him to say anymore, Kuyan pulled away from her now and stood back beside Shadis, all the fight in him seeming to pull together once more.**

"**We need to save Kari!"**

**The Doctor nodded and stood helping Martha up as he did.**

"**Yes we do and I can do that, but first how about giving me that little thing you've got there?"**

**Kuyan looked down at the strange metal thing he had found earlier that day for a brief moment before holding it out. The strange Lir took it and flashed him a quick grin before planting a kiss on the metal object.**

"**So do we have a plan or are we making it up as we go along?" Martha asked trying to ignore the display of affection the Time Lord was giving his sonic.**

"**A plan oh I love a good plan, although that said making it up as I go along normally works ok for me too..."**

**He stopped catching the stares the others were giving him.**

"**A plan yes sorry right then, Kevv I assume you still had the teleport beacon when the Lir caught you?"**

**Kevv nodded, "yeah they took it from me but I don't know what they did with it."**

"**They would have kept it I imagine, the Draconis would need it so it must have sent out one of its little messages telling Tori to keep it safe. Sooooooo Kevv your part in this amazing make it up as you go plan is to have a look see around all the buildings near the temple, It's gotta be close by."**

"**Ok but what about you and Martha and these two?" Kevv gestured to the boys who stared back at him silently.**

"**They can help you Kevvity Kevv." The Doctor turned to stare back at them knowing that at least Kuyan was going to protest. As he had predicted the boy had opened his mouth to say something but then stopped and nodded.**

"**Please save Kari."**

**The trio of human and Lir turned and hurried away towards the huts. After they were out of sight the Doctor stuck out his hand to Martha, she took it silently and the pair of them set off towards the looming temple.**

**Overhead unnoticed by any the dark shape of a dragon soared off towards the Warren...**

**To be continued**


	17. Chapter 16

Really really really REALLY sorry about the wait.

**Chapter 16**

**It had taken some doing but Taran had managed to get inside the temple without being spotted. There was a secret tunnel leading off the main one that led into the back rooms and out towards the alter. **

**Not every Lir knew about it not even those who served as guards, Taran had been one of those trusted with the secret. He'd entered and moved along the narrower tunnel until he'd come to the back room. **

**Outside in the main hall he could hear the many feet of the villagers as they entered and seated themselves at the stone benches. It sickened him that they wouldn't raise a finger to stop this ritual, but then his race had never been a paternal one.**

**Voices! Back from the tunnel he'd come through. There was no time to hide and instead he stood his ground and waited. It wasn't long and then the imposing form of Tori entered followed by two guards holding between them...**

"**Kikari!"**

**He was relived to see her but something seemed wrong, the way she moved listlessly and slowly, her eyes seemed glazed and she didn't even bother to reply to him.**

"**Taran, well I must admit I'm surprised to see you here, Nanaii said you'd betrayed us but I thought you'd been imprisoned."**

**Tori glared at the boy who stared back angrily.**

"**I was never one of you! Don't you think it's odd that the children of the warren survived? Didn't you ever wonder how they could have managed it without help?" Taran growled his tail slashing side to side.**

**Tori smiled he could see the boy was injured. "So what do you plan to do boy? Will you fight all three of us and risk her life?"**

**He pointed at the girl standing between the two others and Taran knew he was beaten, he couldent, no wouldn't risk Kikari getting hurt, he lowered his head. Tori smiled and mentioned one of the guards forward...**

**Xxx**

**Kevv sighed as he rummaged through yet another hut, so far nothing, nadda zip. The two boys were in the adjacent room going through it with a mallet it seemed from the loud crashing noises that were coming from inside. Sighing he straightened the teleport obviously wasn't in this hut so it was on to the next one. As if knowing he was about to come get them the two boys entered from the room they'd been going through.**

"**Anything Kuyan?" Kevv already knew the answer but he felt he should probably ask anyway.**

**The boy shook his head and the trio exited moving towards the next one in the row. Kevv stepped towards it and was about to enter when he realised the kids were hanging back. He glanced back at them questioningly and Kuyan shook his head.**

"**That's Nanaii's home."**

**It was clear they weren't going to budge and come with him so Kevv stepped inside alone...**

**Just typical Kevv thought as he stopped dead, there in front of him was the silvery round teleport, but he daren't go a step further forward, not because he didn't want to get the teleport and take it to the Doctor, but because of the feel of a cold steel blade at the back of his neck...**

**To be continued**

Sorry I know it's a really short one


	18. Chapter 17

And a room with a moose!

**Chapter 17**

**Martha shivered from her position behind the Doctor; they were walking down a narrow dingy passageway lit periodically by flaming torches that cast the area into part shadow giving it a very eerie feel as though some hideous terror would leap out at them any moment. The Doctor was amusing himself with the echoing acoustics of the tunnel and Martha thought he could have found a better time to do so. The worse the danger the happier he seemed.**

"**So what's the plan then? Burst into the hall and demand they stop the ritual?"**

**Martha stared ahead trying to imagine the scenario that she had just suggested and somehow she didn't think it would work out well if they did.**

"**Correctamundo!" The Doctor frowned suddenly as though something had just occurred to him.**

"**What?" Martha frowned almost walking into his back as he stopped. **

"**I promised myself I'd never say that again..."**

"**Anyway!" She prodded him. "Plan?"**

**He grinned and cast a glance down the tunnel. "Plan yes plan right plan...This is me thinking of a plan...Err Martha you don't happen to have a plan do you?"**

**Martha glared at him.**

"**Alright we need to get to that crystal, get it out of here before the Draconis is released."**

**Martha nodded "Ok and we do that how?"**

"**Working on it!"**

**He took her hand and pulled her onwards, slowly now he could feel the tunnel reaching its end and the vast space that waited at the end of it. As much as he exuded a confident air to Martha he still wasn't quiet sure what he was going to do, the temple was filled with the population of the entire village and if the reaction he'd received from the few Lir he'd met was anything to go by then they were not going to be pleased to see him.**

**He stopped suddenly; this time causing his friend to actually plough into his back. There was something different about this section of the tunnel and it took him a moment to realise what it was. There was a draft, a soft sigh of wind when there shouldn't have been coming from the-**

"**WALL!" The Doctor shouted and before Martha could even begin to ask what he was going on about he had slipped on his glasses turned and was sonnicing the stone wall." He pressed his face right up close to it and for one moment Martha was sure he was about to give it a lick. He didn't though instead he grinned widely and pushed against it, to her great surprise it moved backwards slightly and then he pushed it sideways into a slot concealed behind it.**

"**Awwwww that's brilliant that is, love a secret door me."**

"**Where does it lead?" Martha could only see down this new passage a short way before it twisted around a bend.**

"**At a guess it leads to a room off from the alter in the temple."**

"**A guess?" Martha hazarded.**

**He smiled and pulled her down the new corridor with him, they hadent gone very far when it opened up into a smaller room just as the Doctor had predicted it would. It was bare; no furnishings at all apart from a second entrance that Martha presumed led out into the temple itself.**

**She stopped still suddenly as large booming voice sounded echoing back into the room. The pair of them cast a quick glance at each other and then raced for the second door and stopped staring out across the vast expanse of the temples front. **

**The Doctor could see Tori standing there a cruel looking knife at his side. He couldent see what was in front of the chief but he knew what was there; the alter with the Yokainian prison vessel. He frowned as he spotted two guards standing off to one side both of them holding captives. One he recognized as Taran and the other was Kikari. He glanced at Martha and held a finger to his lips in a gesture for a silence before creeping forwards to get a better view.**

**Xxx**

**Tori smiled as he beheld the assembled throng of the villagers, his time was now and they would all witness it. He cast a sneering glance at Taran and then turned his attention back to the Dragonshard. Hearing the voice within it urging him on telling him to do the deed and he would...**

"**My brethren our time is now, once the blood is spilt I shall become all powerful, and the Yemkon Lir will rule forever. Our race spreading out across the stars with the power this crystal shall give us that it will give me!"**

**The guard holding Kikari moved forwards pushing the girl in front of him, she didn't resist the Doctor noticed and immediately began to wonder why. The Lir holding the girl stopped just in front of the alter and lifted the girl onto it forcing her to lay down then he bowed to Tori and moved backwards.**

**Tori smiled slowly and unsheathed the dagger raising it above his head.**

"**With this girl's blood our race will rein SUPREME!"**

**He shouted this last word and then the dagger was plunging downwards...**

"**NOO!"**

**At the same time as the dagger started to fall the Doctor had leaped from their hiding place and sprinted across the floor. He stopped dead suddenly staring at Tori bemusedly, the dagger dropped to the alter nicking the girls hand and then the chief collapsed backwards a large arrow shaft sticking outwards from his chest...**

**To be concluded in chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 18

Ok very sorry this isn't going to be the last chapter there's a lot I want to write and I don't want it to be too long and get boring ha-ha apologies again.

**Chapter 18**

**Several things happened at once; the Doctor looked up from the chief's body to find Mitsi standing right at the back of the temple. The teenager was holding a large bow having clearly just fired it with a cruel grin on his face. Behind him more people started to file into the temple through the entrance tunnel each of them bearing cruel looking weapons and clearly not Yemkon Lir. Just in front of him the girl stirred shifting her cut hand; it brushed up against the crystal smearing a line of blood across it... **

**The Time Lord watched horrified despite the fact that a violent battle had just erupted in the temple he had eyes only for the crystal that had begun to glow with a soft purple light...**

"**Now what would a mangy human like you be doing in my home?"**

**Kevv recognized the voice, the one it belonged to had been one of the ones that had caught him when he'd first appeared out in the desert. He didn't know her name but he did know she had an even crueler streak than most of the others. He swallowed feeling his Adams apple bob up and down seeming to grate against the blade held to his neck. **

**She shifted behind him moving around into humans view, the blade point was still at his neck keeping him from moving. Had the circumstances been any less life threatening Kevv would have tried flirting that always seemed to work with the girls back home. Although to be quiet honest he didn't think that would work in fact it seemed like she wanted him to try something to give her an excuse to kill him. **

**She grinned at him.**

"**You're after the metal ball aren't you?"**

**She raised an eyebrow at him her grin seeming to widen as though anticipating running him through. **

**A crash from somewhere behind them, somewhere else in the small house; nodding with her head Nanaii indicated for the human to turn around. He did so slowly and she stepped up to his back holding her blade now against the back of his neck. Then she forced him to walk forwards, as they exited the room they didn't see a small figure hiding back in the shadows. Then it slipped inside the room the pair had just left and after a moments hesitation reached out to the ball thing.**

**Martha watched in horror as the entire temple erupted into fighting, the Lir against the newcomers. There were loud roars and growls now as several large dragons joined the fight, ripping and tearing with teeth and claws. Travelling with the Doctor she had seen a lot of death but no matter how much she'd seen she could never get used to it.**

**In front of her she could see Taran grappling with his two guards he was holding them at bay barely and she could see he was flagging, favouring his left foot. She turned her head and found the Doctor pulling the girl Kikari from the alter and away from the crystal which to her dismay seemed to be glowing a soft purple colour.**

"**Oh my Go-"**

**She didn't have time to finish the sentence as suddenly the crystal erupted with bright white light reaching up to the roof of the temple. She had to shield her eyes from it, as it grew brighter and there horribly growing in the light a darker shape seemed to be taking form. A low rumbling started to echo around the temple like laughter, deep and resonant it grew louder and louder.**

**Then as the shape grew and took on the shape of an immense black dragon the Doctor was at her side thrusting the girl into her arms before dashing back out onto towards the alter.**

**Kevv stopped with Nanaii right behind him as they found one of the boys standing in the smaller room of the hut having smashed a large clay vase. He grinned mischievously at Nanaii over Kevv's shoulder though the human could see the nervousness still in the boy's eyes. Suddenly there was a loud crack and Kevv felt Nanaii collapse to the floor behind him.**

"**What's?**

**From behind him the second boy moved into view holding the remains of another pot and the silvery globe. Kuyan grinned at the pair as he held out the orb to Kevv, he grinned back slowly and then nodded towards the exit. **

**The Doctor watched horrified as the Draconis took a more solid shape as the light faded. Large heavy wings beat the air and as the light faded completely the Doctor found himself staring into blood red eyes slitted like a cats. It let out a roar of triumph spattering him with thick gobs of saliva.**

"_**YOU HAVE FAILED HUMAN!"**_

**For his part the Doctor pulled a large spotted hanky from one of his capacious pockets and quickly wiped his face over, only succeeding in smearing the saliva around rather than clearing it off.**

"**Ick, you know you really should see a dentist about that breath of yours, so what now Spyro an age of death and destruction? Look seen this all before just stop now!"**

**The Draconis narrowed its eyes and opened its mouth as though about to swallow him whole and then it whirled turning instead to face the battling crowd. **

"**NO!"**

**The Doctor cried out but it had no effect a deep red light welled up within the throat of the beast and with a terrifying roar a huge gout of flame ripped outwards incinerating all in its path.**

"_**This was a demonstration human." **_**The beast spat. "**_**All worlds shall follow this fate**_**!"**

**The Time Lord gazed at the ash that now swirled around the temple hall, hundreds of lives snuffed out in an instant just as a demonstration. He stared at the Draconis his expression hard and determined. A voice suddenly sounded into the all consuming silence, the boy the teenager who had shot Tori now stood just a little way away from the Draconis addressing it.**

"**GRANT ME POWER MIGHTY ONE!"**

**The Doctors eyes widened as without warning the Draconis just surged forward jaws open wide crunching down on the boy. When it turned back to him there was nothing left, just a seep of red sliding down on of the huge jaws.**

"**Enough STOP THIS!" He shouted.**

**The Draconis laughed amused. "**_**Stop?" "This is only the beginning human I will wing to the stars and then incinerate the rest of this pathetic universe."**_

**The Doctor's face fell sadly and he cast a quick glance at Martha still hiding in the alcove with the girl clutched protectively to her, then he turned away staring up at the Draconis.**

"**Then let me help you. I not human and I can help you travel to all those worlds, you can use my body. You should know you've been trapped in that crystal for so long your body can no longer deal with the strain of interstellar flight. You'll burn up in the atmosphere dissolve into nothingness."**

"_**If you are not human, then what are you?"**_

**At least the Doctor though I have its attention.**

"**I'm a Time Lord... the last of the Time Lords and I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime. Take my body, without me you won't be able to fly the TARDIS."**

**The Draconis growled the whole temple seeming to rumble with it and then without warning the Doctor felt it pierce his mind; a darkness so intense it caused him to gasp and fall to his knees subsumed his thoughts worming its way through his mind and memories.**

"_**I accept Time Lord..."**_

To be really concluded in chapter 19


	20. Chapter 19

Truly very sorry about the wait

**Chapter 19**

**Martha watched horrified as her companion fell to his knees pain etched across his features. He'd done this sort of thing before like that time in the Wild West with the Clade. She had saved him that time but now she had no idea what to do, the Doctor let out unearthly bestial howl and Martha shut her eyes feeling tears welling up within them**

**On his knees the Doctor was aware of nothing save the battle being waged in his mind. The Draconis was more powerful than he had imagined and it was taking all of his willpower to stop himself being completely overtaken. The Draconis hissed within the darkness that was quickly over taking him, it wormed its way through doors and memories the Time lord strived to keep closed.**

"_**Such knowledge Doctor, such infinite wisdom and now it's mine and with your body and your TARDIS the universe will be DEVOURED!"**_

**In front of her the Doctor bared his teeth and growled, and Martha felt herself wondering if perhaps this time he had gone too far and this was the end. If he died here that would leave her stranded and she wondered how long her family would go on waiting for her though she would never; could never come back.**

"**M...MARTHA!"**

**She glanced up as he called her tears etching a white trail down her dusty face.**

"**Doctor!"**

**Her friend still had his eyes squeezed shut but one arm was outstretched pointing at the-**

"**OF COURSE!"**

**Martha realised and dashed forwards scooped up the inert crystal and thrust it at the Doctor. Instantly his eyes snapped open and Martha gasped stepping backwards. His eyes normally a soft brown were a deep blood red and slitted evilly.**

**Inside his mind the Doctor grinned at the blackness, pushing at it, driving it backwards.**

"_**You cannot best me, you will never!—"**_

"**Yeah yeah heard it all before Spyro." The Doctor interrupted. "You know what, I don't care because out there I have a friend, a brilliant amazing friend and she's just defeated you!"**

**The Draconis seemed to pause in its mental attack as if suddenly unsure of itself.**

"_**You lie!"**_

**It's again seethed through the Doctor and he rode the storm, all the while pushing the Draconis back refusing to let it gain full purchase.**

""**Oh yeah care to test that theory?"**

**Martha stood and watched quietly, after she'd handed the crystal over nothing seemed to have happened but now the Doctor suddenly reached out and grasped it with both hands. The result was spectacular. A Bright purple light engulfed the Time Lord along with the crystal and as Martha watched half terrified and half enraptured a dark shape billowed forth from the Doctors body. It hung in the air for a second and Martha was sure she could hear an enraged voice screaming and then it was gone pulled back into the crystal.**

**The stone continued to glow brightly for a few seconds as though the thing inside was trying to break free. Then it faded and Martha let out a breath she hadent realised she'd been holding. All around ash still drifted; the aftermath of the dragons attack but despite that she had eyes for only one person.**

**Dropping to her knees she stared at her friend, his skin was ashen and sweat beaded on his face but as he opened his eyes again thankfully now their normal brown and smiled at her she knew he'd be alright.**

"**You scared me to death Doctor... I thought you were going to..."**

**He simply stood and held out his arms to hug her and Martha obliged with a smile of her own.**

**Xxx**

**That was how Kevv and the two boys found them seconds later, still locked in their hug just glad to be alive.**

"**Kari!" **

**Kuyan's eyes were wide with fear as he gazed around, desperately seeking his friend. **

**Releasing Martha the Doctor smiled at the boy almost sadly and pointed to the tunnel that he and Martha had recently vacated. **

**Giving twin cries of delight the two boys darted towards the tunnel as Kevv stepped forwards holding out the silver sphere. The Doctor grinned; a child who'd just been given the most amazing Christmas present in the world.**

"**Any trouble getting hold of it Kevvity Kev?"**

**The human smiled remembering and simply said "none."**

"**What about the villagers where are they?"**

**Ignoring the question the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and quite unnecessarily Kevv thought took a few steps away from him. Then kneeling he placed the sphere against the crystal and gave it a quick buzz. Once that was finished he laid one hand on it and closed his eyes and then without warning the crystal and the sphere were gone.**

"**What the hell!" Kevv stared at the Doctor as though trying to work out if it was a trick or not. **

"**Thought Teleport how brilliant is that" The Doctor exclaimed.**

"**So where's it gone?" Kevv asked still confused.**

**The Doctor's face hardened "It's gone let's leave it at that."**

**He turned his head to where Martha was talking to the three children quietly, The girl Kikari still seemed to be slightly dazed but at least she wasn't in that strange stupor of before.**

"**What about them Doctor?" Kevv asked quietly.**

**The Doctor didn't reply as he turned and walked towards the children and Martha. Though he'd tried to hide it Kevv had glimpsed a deep sorrow in the other man. As though he himself had been responsible for the extinction of this race, no not total extinction he corrected himself staring at the young Lir.**

**A burning sun blazed down on a small dig site and the bare neck of a man as he straightened holding a strange silver ball in his hand. He regarded it curiously for a few seconds and then as if he had never been there at all he simply vanished. As though taking this as a signal a strange warm wind blew up from nowhere and then a shrieking and groaning sound could be heard as a blue box with the words Police Public Call Box on the top appeared from nowhere. **

**The wooden doors creaked open and Kevv stepped out followed by the three Lir children. The door groaned shut of its own accord and as the trio waved as it vanished once again leaving nothing but windswept dust...**

**Kevv glanced down at the three Lir children, they looked human now thanks to the strange necklaces the Doctor had given them. He smiled slowly and gestured around.**

"**Welcome home."**


	21. Chapter 20

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. It's been great fun to write and I hope even more fun to read. I hope my next outing with the Doctor can be just as good, chaotic and fun to write until next time

Farrel.

**Epilogue**

**Martha watched as the Doctor darted around the console his manic energy seeming to flow from him in waves as he bounced about. Something dinged on the console and frowning he picked up the small mallet and gave it several good whacks and then after a moments though another one as though for good measure.**

**He'd donned his huge sombrero again she noted, defiantly not his best look she thought.**

"**Doctor? What happened to the Draconis? Where did you send it?"**

**He stopped and glanced at her sadly and with something almost like guilt on his face.**

"**I sent it into the heart of Gaia's sun its dead."**

**She didn't say anything instead she moved to him and threw her arms around him in a warm hug. The stepping back she picked up the sombrero he'd given her and after a moments hesitation placed it on her head.**

"**So Callio-whatsit galaxy then?"**

**He grinned at her and flipped a leaver.**

**The End**


End file.
